Evil Insomniac
by Vonna Plum
Summary: [Oneshot][No pairing]Light's sleepy but L refuses to go to bed.  After Light bosses L around a bit, L gets an evil idea to get back at Light for bossing him around. [Humour][R&R Please][OOCness, you have been warned]


_Disclaimer: Death Note Not mine._

_I got this random idea when I was looking up what insomnia actually was. Yeah, it's REALLY OOC, so if you don't like OOC-ness, then yeah...I don't know what you'll do. This is Light Homour to just Homour...depending on your sense of homour I guess..._

---

'How could L possibly gain all his energy from eating sweets?' Light thought as he watched the said person eat a sundae while reading through reports.

'How is that possible? Everyone's got to sleep some time, and sweets end up giving you just a burst of energy, before fading out into nothing again.' Light thought. Light guess this was why L seemed to be eating sweets all the time. And every type of sugary delicacy too, all the way from super-sweetened smoothies to strawberry cheesecake. And the amount of sugar he put in his coffee was nauseating. Ten sugars _and _condensed milk is practically suicidal, but L seems to be able to down it all.

Even now, here he is, eating a super chocolate-glazed, marshmallow adorned, sprinkles decorated, cherry topped cinnamon flavoured sundae with a chocolate and vanilla wafer stick sticking out the side. That's sugar-kill!

"L, you're going to kill yourself at this rate, with all the sugar." L ignored him, but he took a giant spoonful of sundae after Light spoke to him, which seemed to annoy Light.

Light turned back to his computer screen and let the Kira case take over his mind.

---

"L…"

"Yes, Yagami-kun?"

"I really need sleep…" Light pulled at the chain connecting the two together, "…Can we save the rest of the reports for tomorrow…?"

It was only a few hours since Light had last talked to the sugar loving insomniac.

"But it's only 2am in the morning, Yagami-kun." L stated.

"Exactly!"

"Just one more hour."

"Whatever, you can keep going, I'm going to bed."

Light finished the conversation there. He got up and started walking to the door.

'Ahh…yes…I'm only a few metres from the door…just a bit more…' Light thought to himself before he felt a yank from his handcuffed wrist.

Light turned around to see what had stopped him; a blank faced L, still sitting in his chair and a chain that was pulled tight, greeted Light's weary drooping eyes.

"Get up!" Light turned around again and tried to get closer to the door, pulling L (and the wheeled chair) with him. L grabbed his laptop and shoved it under his jumper without Light noticing.

Light continued to pull L and the chair to the bedroom, he couldn't careless if L just stayed sitting in that chair for the whole night, as long as he was in bed sleeping.

Light pushed the door to the bedroom open and pulled himself and the L-filled chair into the room. Not even bothering to change into pyjamas, he got into bed and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to consume him.

But he just couldn't.

The light from the door was filtering through into the room so it wasn't dark enough to get a good night's sleep. Light considered getting out of bed and shutting the door, but he was much too sleepy to even bother.

And L was sitting there in the office chair right in front of him, staring wide eyed back into Light's sleep deprived eyes.

"L…go to bed…and close the door…" Light ordered, closing his eyes again

"Just had say please, Yagami-kun." L got up out of the chair and tried to close the door.

But the door was too far away.

"Ahh…Yagami-kun…?" L poked him with a spidery long finger. Light was already asleep. L grinned, he had thought up the perfect idea to get back at Light for bossing the leader of the Kira case around.

L kept grinning, and an evil look took over his eyes as he took hold of the chain with one hand and stretched out his hand at the door. Sticking one leg up towards the door, L's evil glint in his eyes got even evil-er if that was possible.

Nearing letting out an evil laugh, L took the laptop out from under his jumper and set it as far away at possible before swinging his leg down towards the door and stepped towards it, with a strong tug at the chain, pulling Light right out of the bed and onto the ground with a thud. L held onto the door to make it look like he was just about to close it.

"WHAT THE HELL L?!?!" Light screamed, having being jolted right out of his sleep.

"I had to-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!? YANKING ME RIGHT OUT OF BED?!?!?"

"I-"

"I'M NOT AN INSOMNIAC YOU KNOW!!! I HAVE TO SLEEP!!! SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST WAKE ME UP AGAIN!!! AND PAINFULLY TOO?!?!"

"I had to close the door, Yagami-kun." L stated, laughter dancing in his eyes. He closed the door to emphasize his point.

"YOU…WHAT?!?!? WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT!?!?!"

"Calm down, Yagami-kun. I thought you were sleepy?"

Light clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to stop himself from punching L repeatedly in the stomach. L was lucky Light was too tired to bother throwing a fist at him. Instead he let out an angry growl and climbed back into bed mumbling, "go to bed" before closing his eyes again.

L was sure that Light would sulk about it in the morning, not that L could really blame him

L smiled and laughing to himself mentally as he watched Light grumble angrily as he tried to fall asleep again. He picked up his laptop and crawled into bed, not intending to go to sleep at all that night…or tomorrow night for that matter.

_---_

_This was lots of fun to write, and I hope you liked reading it. R&R Please. Thanks._

_Cya,  
Vonna._

_Written: 25__th__ August_


End file.
